Necropolis
Necropolis is a 1.8 demon level created by Neptune. It used to be considered one of the hardest levels in the game but it has fallen fairly far sitting now at a hard demon and to inexperienced player sometimes a very hard demon. Description Despite being a 1.8 level, Necropolis is considered to be one of the hardest demons due to its use of traps, fakes, narrow ship parts, and tight ball parts. It has a very large amount of near perfect timings required, and notoriously annoying ball parts that have caused some players to fail at the end of the level. Many people believe that Neptune hacked the level. Gameplay The level starts off rapidly difficult, with a cube sequence followed by a ball with many near frame-perfect timings required and a jumpable quadruple spike to greet the player in the cube. It switches then to a somewhat difficult ship that requires a degree of straight fly skill and control. This switches back to a cube that now has fake spikes that actually have invisible platforms on top of them, a signature feature in Neptune's harder demons. The player must find out which spikes are safe to jump on. If the player gets through this, they then enter a UFO of moderate difficulty, then quickly into a very irritating ball segment with jump rings and very crucial timings that are nearly frame-perfect. When the mini ball part is done, the player switches into a normal-sized cube. In this part, there are many jump rings and spikes on the floor. The player is required to memorize which jump rings to jump and which ones to skip as there is too little time to anticipate obstacles. When the music gets more upbeat and intense, the cube switches to an upside-down ship where the player must navigate through narrow pillars while going through many mini and gravity portals, ending with a jump ring. After this is a cube part similar to the one before, but this time upside down. This is followed by a triple speed mini ball that is thankfully much easier than the first two ball segments, and only lasts for a few seconds. It quickly changes to a much easier cube with less trolling and is sort of a break for the last leg of the level. The player then switches to a UFO with many gravity portals in very tight openings. The player must time their UFO well in order to get through. After this, the player gets barraged by a very difficult part in the level. The player is greeted by a ship part that is something out of Ice Carbon Diablo X, followed by three ball segments, two ship segments, a cube and UFO segment, all of which require near picture-perfect timing and very good straight fly. If the player makes it through this, they enter an insanely difficult cube. This cube is notorious for having insanely awkward timing, very tight jumps, and lighting that is made to troll the player on their way to the end of the level. Later on, the player is met by three quadruple spikes that the player has to line themselves perfectly with in order to avoid crashing. After this, one last leg of insanely difficult cube follows before the player goes into the final ship segment. The first form in the final segment is a ship where one must go to narrow passages, all the while going in and out of anti-gravity and going into mini form. It then switches to a mini-ball which requires frame-perfect timing, and is probably the most troll part about the end of this level. When the player overcomes this, they will turn into a mini UFO and the level's name, "NECROPOLIS" is seen made of blocks, signalling that the player has beaten the level. The level then ends. Trivia *Despite being a 1.8 level and most of the level being in normal speed, it used to be included in top 10s but it has fallen fairly far in the demon list during update 2.0, from 10th to 32nd. **Now, Necropolis is completely off the Top 50 list. *Neptune has never admitted nor denied accusations of hacking to verify this level, although there is evidence that he spliced the video he posted to YouTube. **At 0:08, after going through the cube portal, the player can see the spinning blades switch direction from clockwise to counter-clockwise. *Necropolis translates to "city of the dead" (Necropolis were underground cemeteries in the Roman Empire), explaining the crosses in the background. This crosses trend would later become popular in other hard demons. Fails * Retina crashed at 94%. * MaxiS9 also crashed at 94%. * Sandstorm crashed at 93%. ** Cold also crashed at 93%. * Hotball1 crashed at 85%. * MrKebab crashed at 98%. * GD Stealz crashed at 92% Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Pre 1.9 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Hell themed demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels Category:2014 levels